


Early Morning Showers

by katopiyo



Series: Evens Month 2020 [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Evens Month 2020, M/M, Post-EW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katopiyo/pseuds/katopiyo
Summary: Grocery shopping is the purest form of bonding. Quatre is a handful when he's tired.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Evens Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859044
Kudos: 5





	Early Morning Showers

**Author's Note:**

> For Evens Month week 3.  
> The boys are somewhere in their 20s. They're on vacation on Earth. Quatre strikes me as one of those people who drinks both tea and coffee for the taste, depending on his mood.  
> I'm not particularly proud of or happy with this, but the point of this month is to create, and I've at least managed to do that much.  
> Built from the keywords “porcelain,” “rain,” “music,” “opposites,” “sunrise,” “coffee,” and “next to.” More specifically, “the evens walking in the rain” was a suggestion from a follower on Twitter.

The kitchen and dining room are dyed in a pleasantly warm pink as the sun starts to peek over the horizon. The windows are open, and Quatre sits quietly at the dining table, enjoying the sound of the birds and the breeze before he holds back a yawn.

Porcelain and glass clink against one another as Duo dries them off and lines them up on the rack. When they'd arrived at the seaside villa yesterday, all they did was have dinner, walk on the beach for a short while, then head straight to bed, which wasn't too long after sunset because of the jet lag. It wasn’t a normal hour for either of them to be awake, but there wasn’t much that could be done.

"Damn, it's still only a quarter 'til six…?" Duo grimaces at the digital clock on the stove as he makes his way to the cabinet. Quatre came out of the bedroom about thirty minutes ago, so it was just about tea time for him and coffee time for Duo.

The brunet opens the cabinets to find exactly nothing of what's needed for either beverage. No coffee grounds, no loose leaf.

"Now that's odd…" He scratches his head.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asks groggily from his spot at the table.

"I packed coffee and tea, right?" Duo answers his partner's question with a question.

"I don't remember," Quatre yawns, succumbing to suppressed fatigue.

Duo frowns, then goes to check the other cabinets - upper and lower. Then he checks the fridge, in case he put them there in a fit of sleep-deprived idiocy, then he checks their luggage, which they'd left largely untouched since they arrived.

Nothing.

Duo drags himself back to the dining room and reports to Quatre.

"Bad news Quat," he sighs, placing his hands on the table. "Don't get mad, please."

"It's too early to get mad," Quatre replies flatly.

"I forgot to bring the coffee and tea, so I gotta run to the store. Tell me what kinda tea you want and I'll grab some."

Quatre pauses for a second, processing his words, then rises from his seat, wobbling.

"I'll go with you."  
"You're hardly awake, babe."  
"You won't know what kind of tea to get."  
"That's why I told you to tell m-"

Quatre sloppily puts a hand over Duo's mouth. "I'm going with you because if the tea is bad then I will also be bad."

"In a bad mood, I mean," irked, he quickly corrects his early morning grammar. "Also, I'm the one who knows where the good store is."

With a chuckle, Duo removes Quatre's hand and playfully turns and pushes him towards the bedroom. "Hurry up and get dressed then."

***

When the pair finally step outside, the sun still sits low in the sky. Quatre adjusts his sun hat and Duo pushes his sunglasses up atop his head. They look like a chaotic tourist couple - Quatre forcibly borrowed some of Duo's clothes because all of his own smelled 'wrong,' so he threw them into the washing machine to get cleaned up while they were out shopping. 

"Why did you almost exclusively bring the worst Hawaiian shirts you own?" Quatre glares at his partner as they lock the gate and make their way down the road to the market.

"'Cause you said it was a vacation. Why wouldn't I dress as obnoxiously as possible?"

"Obnoxious is an understatement," Quatre sighs. He makes a mental note to count all the hula dancing ladies on the bright blue fabric later so he can bug Duo about his taste. Only one shirt wasn't wrinkled, and it just _had_ to be this one.

Duo turns to talk to Quatre, but realizes the blond has fallen behind. He does a little backwards jog to get back to him, then reaches out a hand.

"I don't wanna hold hands with a fashion disaster," Quatre frowns.

"Hey, you're wearing my clothes, so we're in the same boat, pal," Duo smirks. Quatre pinches the bridge of his nose with one hand, then reluctantly takes Duo's hand with the other. Clumsily, Duo tries to match his pace to Quatre's as they walk forward. It's nothing new, but Quatre feels his cheeks going rosy at the gesture and laughs lightly.

"What's so funny?" Duo asks, peeking at Quatre's face beneath the floppy brim of his hat.

"Nothing," he insists. "Hurry up or the clothes'll be done before we get back home."

"They're not gonna wrinkle from sitting wet in the wash and waiting for a little while."

"Still," Quatre frowns. "They'll start to stink."

"All right, have it your way, Prince Charming," Duo teases, looking back to the sidewalk and re-taking the lead. Quatre picks up the pace a little to charge into Duo's shoulder. Duo loses his balance for a second.

"Hey! Simmer down, would you?" the braided man laughs. Quatre turns away with a 'hmph,' but Duo knows Quatre's being facetious when he doesn't pull his hand away.

But then, Duo feels something wet drip onto his skin.

"Hey, you're not crying, are you?" he looks back at Quatre, concerned. He gets a confused look in return. "No?"

A few more cool droplets land.

Duo groans. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"...I forgot to check the weather…" Quatre mutters to himself, stiff.

"It's not much further, right?" Duo laughs. "Ready to run?"

***

Though mostly covered in grey, the sun is still out as the rain gently falls, not nearly as hard as either of the pair expected. Through the crowd, Duo playfully pulls Quatre along into the roofed part of the market until the blond spots his store of choice, tugging Duo back in his direction. 

They're not soaked when they walk through the building's automatic doors, but their clothes are damp enough for Quatre to shiver like the air conditioner blasted him to Antarctica. Duo stifles a laugh as he grabs a basket and walks a little closer to Quatre while they search for their target aisle. Upbeat pop music plays over the store's tinny speakers and mixes with other customers' background chatter into a moderately noisy cacophony.

Duo flicks the brim of Quatre's hat.

"Didn't you say it was rude to wear hats indoors?" he teases.

"Oh, sit on it, Duo," Quatre frowns, but slips it off anyways, letting it hang loosely against his back by the string.

"Maybe later," Duo smirks, earning himself another good elbowing before Quatre grabs his arm to avoid falling behind again. Normally, he wouldn't dare to be so bold, but no one here knew who he was, and quite frankly, he didn't care right now.

Quatre yawns. "Do they really have to play this stuff so loudly this early in the morning?"

"I dunno, I like it. It's catchy and it kinda wakes you up, y'know?" Duo counters. "But man, you sure are grumpy this morning."

"You're the one who forgot the tea and coffee."  
"I was gonna get it by myself so you could rest up, though."  
"But I'm the one who knows where this place is and what to get."  
"You could've told me the name so I could get directions. I could've just texted you pictures of what was in stock, too."

Quatre opens his mouth to protest, then closes it.

"Cat got your tongue?" Duo teases.

"I hate you," Quatre grumbles.

"Nah, you love me," Duo hums as they browse the beverage aisle's shelves. "But really, you should've just let me come here by myself. You start talking in opposites when you're tired."

Suddenly, Quatre stops in his tracks, jerking Duo backwards for the second time this morning.

"Found what you want?" he asks, turning back.

"Basket, please," Quatre picks the bag up from the shelf and tugs on his partner again. Duo obliges, holding out the plastic carrier for Quatre to drop the bag into. At some point, along with some snacks, Duo'd randomly picked some coffee from nearby and tossed it in, earning himself a curious look from the blond.

"You've never bought that brand before," he says.

"Nope!" Duo grins. "Trying something new."

"...Let me know how it tastes."  
"Why don't ya just try it with me?"

Duo smiles patiently when Quatre's eyes meet his. It's that soft one that still quickly makes his ears dust pink despite having known it for years. 

Unthinkingly, Quatre grips his arm a little tighter. "Maybe I'll try a little bit."

"Your call, Your Highness," Duo chuckles.

Amongst the many eyes on them in the line to the checkout, Quatre has to hold himself together - he could almost hear a certain sappy theme from a certain Russian composer's overture starting to invade his head amidst all the morning mental fog, cutting through the music playing loudly over the overhead speakers.

Duo turns back to the line, perking up when he spots an umbrella on the impulse buy shelf. Promptly, Quatre lets Duo go, and Duo drops the item into their basket with a clatter.

The wait until their turn isn't long. The tea and coffee and food are swiftly bagged and paid for. Quatre glances out the wide windows at the front of the store, then by request, the cashier hands Duo the umbrella instead of tossing it in with the couple’s morning haul. 

Quatre takes the stiff paper bag, while Duo thanks the cashier and waves goodbye. 

At the front of the store, Quatre stands next to Duo - a little closer than earlier as the braided man opens up their umbrella and holds it up above the two of them before they set off. Maybe it's because the walking got Quatre's circulation going, or maybe it's because of the cheeky grin Duo gives him when he asks if he's ready to go, but something about the air feels a little lighter.

The sun shines between gaps in the fluffy clouds as the rain softly pitter-patters against the waterproof plastic. As they leisurely walk back the way they came, Duo goes on and on about a whole lot of nothing, and Quatre listens contently, excited at the thought of sharing warm drinks when they get home.


End file.
